1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to managing system and managing method for emission of environmental pollutants.
2. Background of Art
The degradation of the atmospheric environment due to the emission of greenhouse gases represented by carbon dioxide (CO2) has traditionally been a serious social problem. Particularly in recent years, it has been indicated that the increased air temperatures on a global scale affect greenhouse gases, and these effects have been a critical international problem. In recognition of these circumstances, the Kyoto Protocol on preventing global warming was enforced in February 2005 and international agreements on numeric reduction targets for greenhouse gases, on emission quota transactions, on collaborative implementation, on a clean development mechanism, and on other factors were completely implemented. In view of economic growth and the expansion of a demand for electricity, however, it is considered to be very difficult to achieve the numeric reduction targets for greenhouse gases.
Under such a situation, Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-326375 provided a system targeted for companies with CO2 emission installations and facilities such as factories, buildings, and power plants, the system being adapted to compute CO2 emission levels for each company by use of a special computer terminal and manage actual CO2 emissions data on a company-company basis using a server.
Also, Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-362212 provided a technique for reducing CO2 emissions by utilizing the fuel cells that are high in energy production efficiency and do not emit CO2.    [Patent Document 1] JP Kokai No. 2004-326375    [Patent Document 2] JP Kokai No. 2004-362212